


蜉蝣

by bingjiayimai



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Shinobi, Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: Botton Kagura Rentaro, M/M, top Tokiwa Sougo
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 03:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19220695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bingjiayimai/pseuds/bingjiayimai





	蜉蝣

神藏莲太郎缓缓睁开了双眼。

看到他醒来的勇道露出松了口气的表情，只不过下一秒就将这样的表情收敛了起来。嘴硬心软的小少爷一边嘲笑他居然会被普通的暗之忍者打晕一边从外室的茶桌上拿起茶壶倒了一碗热水递给他。莲太郎怔怔地接过茶碗，灼热的温度顺着指尖一点点渗透进血管当中去，勇道皱起眉，然后探出手去摸他的额头。莲太郎吓了一跳之后马上躲开，也就是这样才清醒了过来。

“你这家伙怎么了？也没发烧啊？”勇道的脸依旧板得死紧，“难道说被暗之忍者打到了头？还是说你终于发现了自己的无能为力，打算不当骑士了？这可不像你啊莲太郎。”越是担忧就越是话多，莲太郎一直都知道这是勇道的坏习惯，他微笑起来摇了摇头，然后看着自己被烫红的指尖，过了很久才说：“我做了个梦。”

01.

莲太郎倒在小巷的地上。

他想要爬起来，但是每一次的尝试都以失败告终。他的脚踝已经完全肿了起来，哪怕只是微小的动作都会让疼痛无限制扩大。最糟糕的是雨水正在不断从天穹落下，在本就阴湿的小巷的地面上缓缓积攒起来，浸湿了他的衣服和裤子。

【真是糟糕，回去之后要被红芭骂了啊。】

他抓住满是青苔的墙壁，用力了好几次，却都在起身到一半的时候再次滑落到地面上，他的手重重砸到水里，青紫的淤痕再次传来钝痛的感觉。被野狗撞翻的垃圾桶里传来恶臭的气味，不过现在的他已经适应了，适应了之后就不会对此感觉到痛苦，这是他最先明白的事情，虽然他根本就不想适应这种东西。

——再这样下去真的没问题吗？他第无数次这么询问自己。

02.

每一次都想着今天不会多管闲事的莲太郎，在每一次看到他人受到伤害的时候都会第一个挺身而出。但是即便是没落的忍者世家神藏家的孩子，莲太郎也无法像是妹妹那样熟练修习忍术，这就导致见义勇为的结果大部分都不怎么令人愉快。

每一次伤痕累累地回到家里的莲太郎都会想，下一次我不会这么鲁莽地冲出去了，但是每一次他都成功地对自己食言。神藏莲太郎是笨蛋，认识他的人都这么说着，就连莲太郎自己都觉得自己是个笨蛋，因为只有笨蛋才会把自己变成这个样子。

在很多时候，就连被莲太郎帮助的人也会这么说。

莲太郎无法责怪这些人，因为他们并没有等到正确的帮助，所以他只能责怪自己。

【如果……我能得到力量的话……】

雨里的莲太郎又一次这么想。

03.

莲太郎做了一个梦，一个混乱至极的梦，在梦里他有了强大的，属于忍者的力量。但是在醒来的时候他还是那个莲太郎，倒在雨中的，连站起身来都无法做到的莲太郎。

小巷的路灯已经坏了很久，钨丝只能发出半死不活的红光来，他的疼痛是否已经得到了缓解呢？莲太郎不知道，他只是抓住了室外的铝水管，螺丝划破了他的手心，但是他终于站了起来，并不在意自己的血流淌进了水中。

向前踏出的第一步就是失败的，他险些再次摔倒，不过就算是摔倒也是理所当然的事情，直到一只手抓住了他的手臂，接着他砸到了一个柔软的身体上。被他压住的是一个年轻的，大概比他小不少的，娃娃脸的男孩子，正在发出吃痛的呜呜声，花花绿绿的伞掉在了一边，好看的花纹也被染上了小巷的肮脏的颜色。

“你没事吧！”接着，娃娃脸的男孩说。

04.

那个人说，他的名字是常磐庄吾。

莲太郎对庄吾有些过意不去，毕竟明眼人都能看出来以庄吾小小的个子扛着他去医院要费不少劲。在医生帮助莲太郎正骨的时候庄吾的手肘也被擦伤了红药水，之前还得用镊子将嵌进皮肉里的小石头一颗颗挑出来。

“为什么要帮我？”莲太郎问，他自己都不知道自己为什么要问这个，他接过写着庄吾地址的纸条，答应等把庄吾被血沾湿的衣服洗干净之后连医药费一起还给庄吾。而庄吾看着自己被涂成红色的手肘，过了一会儿之后才抬起头，笑眯眯地说：“因为我是王啊！”

用着理所当然的坦然态度，完全没有对于这样的说法感觉到羞耻的，少年微笑着说：“对于王来说，这不是应该的吗？”

因为太过坦然才令人无法反驳，庄吾的话语，带着真实的快乐和横冲直撞的鉴定，一时间莲太郎竟然不知道自己是应该感觉奇怪，还是应该感觉羡慕。

05.

第一次去朝九晚五堂拜访就是为了交还医药费和洗干净的衣服，在衣服上的洞被红芭补好了，就像是在沙漠当中点缀上了小花。出乎莲太郎意料的是庄吾的叔公用着异常欢迎的态度对待着他，乃至于特意让他多坐一会儿喝一杯咖啡。

咖啡很甜，大概是为了照顾小孩子想要喝咖啡又怕苦的心理，大概是五份牛奶加一份咖啡再加上两包糖的比例。莲太郎有些不习惯，他还是更喜欢饮茶，但是庄吾却好像非常开心的样子，坐在椅子上摇晃着小腿。

“你明天还会再来吗？”庄吾的叔公这么问，莲太郎看了一眼庄吾，鬼使神差地点了点头，于是庄吾的笑容更加扩大，在他离开的时候不停挥着手臂。

但是第二天莲太郎没有去朝九晚五堂，第二天他太忙了。

06.

莲太郎又去了朝九晚五堂几次，但是几次都没有见到过庄吾，庄吾的叔公会用着苦恼但是开心的语气说庄吾有了新朋友，每天都在外面跑来跑去，好几次做好的饭都忘了吃了。

莲太郎觉得这样也挺好，然后又喝了几次甜味的咖啡，但是后来他也不去朝九晚五堂了。他和庄吾也就是萍水相逢而已，被打倒在小巷里的笨蛋被梦想成为王的少年拉了一把。

他羡慕着庄吾这样的态度，甚至一度产生了“如果我能够像他这样该多好”的念头。

虽然他的梦想并不是成为王，而是成为忍者保护其他人。

但是和成为王相比，成为忍者说不定更加简单吧。

07.

莲太郎做过很多次梦，只不过他忘记了自己究竟梦到过什么。

在2022年的时候，他变成了假面骑士忍者。

最开始的时候一切都只是一个意外，没有人会想到家中老旧的画像中竟然会藏匿着秘密，就像是没人相信世界上存在着什么暗之忍者军团一样。他不断战斗着，为了从滥用力量的家伙手里守护手无寸铁之人，也参加忍者比赛获得奖品补贴家用，一切都是那么充实。

然后他做了一个梦，在被打倒的时候，在昏迷的时候，莲太郎做了一个梦，他梦到了庄吾——只不过，是和过去相差不大的，仿佛初遇之时的庄吾，微笑着说好厉害的庄吾，而他最开始的时候甚至没有认出庄吾。

08.

“我想去找一个人。”莲太郎这么说，而勇道啧了一声，把他按回床上。“笨蛋，要出门也要等伤养好啊，”他这么说，用手指戳了戳莲太郎还在作痛的伤口，“到时候我们一起去吧，反正你要找的人也不会是什么重要的家伙。”

——才不是这样，庄吾是很重要的人，在干涸的喉咙中几乎要冒出这句话来了。

但是第三天的时候他们还是一起去了朝九晚五堂的位置，骑着摩托的人是勇道，他叫莲太郎抓着自己的腰并且和自己保持距离，高级得有些过头的车行驶在道路上，风吹过莲太郎的耳畔。今年的庄吾应该有22岁了吧，只比自己小一点，他忍不住想。

不知道长大的庄吾变成了什么样啊，是不是个子还是那样小小的？还是已经长高了呢？

09.

朝九晚五堂已经不存在了，留存在这里的变成了一家小卖部。

“常磐家到哪里去了”，就算提出这个问题也无法得到回答，只知道在2019年的时候朝九晚五堂就被卖掉了，而小卖部一直延续到了现在。

“好像是因为原来的主人的孩子？还是侄子？啊呀，看上去个子小小的，温温柔柔的男孩子和别人打了起来，似乎是出了人命死掉了吧，然后那个人就卖了房子去到外地了。”莲太郎不死心地问了很久，最后得到的结论却变成了这个。

这是没有办法的事情，勇道试图安慰他，莲太郎低着头看着自己的手，伤疤在很久之前就愈合了，但是他却觉得那里又开始流血。

说不定梦到庄吾是一个预兆，他想，但是这是不好的预兆。

10.

在醒来之后莲太郎发现自己又做了之前做过的梦，他梦到自己倒在雨里，但是这一次没有一个路过小巷的庄吾被他砸倒在地上。他靠着自己一步步走出了小巷，然后昏迷在街上被警察送进了医院。于是莲太郎还是那个笨蛋莲太郎，莲太郎没有见过常磐庄吾。

他还是一样多管闲事，直到有一天被打倒在垃圾堆里的时候，一个人对他露出了微笑。

——你不是渴望着力量吗？

他梦到了自己得到了力量，虽然代价是变成了怪物。

在那个时候的他心里想的究竟是什么呢？因为变成了怪物痛苦吗？还是因为得到了力量快乐？还是说他什么都想不到，面前的只是一片虚无？

接着，啊啊，没错，他用着自己的力量……

11.

他一直都用着自己的力量惩罚自己以为需要惩罚的人，直到庄吾站在了他的面前。

没有和他见面过的，与他所知的任何庄吾都不相同的庄吾。

对他说着力量令他迷失了的，冷静的庄吾，对着怒吼的他说着会阻止他的庄吾。和雨中背着他艰难前行的背影相似的，个子瘦小的庄吾变成了假面骑士的样子——和他的变身并不相同的，强大的庄吾。

你要相信未来的自己啊，庄吾对他说。

莲太郎知道庄吾说话的对象是在梦里的自己，但是他觉得庄吾说不定是在对自己说出这句话的。要相信未来的自己，这句话是对依旧存在着迷茫的他说的。

我明白了，莲太郎露出微笑，将拳头按在了心口上，那里有着活跃的跳动。

12.

在梦里的他握住了要再次将力量给予他的男人的手，他决定相信未来，在现实当中的他醒了过来。莲太郎突然很想念庄吾，他还想再见到庄吾。

但是就算是莲太郎自己也不知道自己真的有一天再次见到了庄吾。

那也只是意外而已，他只是正好撞见了暗之忍者为非作歹，在变身之前他看到从房间里跑出一个青年，将惊慌的小孩子们挡在了自己的身后。那个青年的个子并不大，甚至直到现在也是瘦瘦小小的，手中的也根本不是什么正常的武器，而是不知道哪里抓起来的扫把。

这样是无法和暗之忍者对抗的。

但是他却这样和暗之忍者对抗着。

有了改变，却又不变的，莲太郎一瞬间醒悟过来，这个人无疑是常磐庄吾。

13.

给庄吾上药的时候，庄吾一直都在喊痛，勇道和红芭好几次把头伸进房间里叫莲太郎温柔一点，莲太郎想说自己已经很温柔了，但是看着庄吾委屈的表情他还是带着羞愧地放缓了动作，他有很多话想说，却在见到庄吾的时候全都忘记了。

“因为geiz留手了，在逢魔之日完全击败魔王之后我就没法变身了，所以他就没有杀我。”庄吾傻笑着挠头，在他的胸前有着很深的伤口，已经完全愈合了，但是疤痕还是带着一种狰狞的粉红色。

“我还是没去考大学，毕竟时间错过了的话就没办法了嘛，虽然叔公可以继续照顾我，但是我也不能一直在叔公身边撒娇啊，所以我就去找了工作。”

“但是我还是想要成为王，就算已经不能变身了也是一样。”

常磐庄吾有着明亮的，明亮而执拗的眼睛。

14.

第一次的亲吻是在混乱的状况下发生的，因为庄吾打工的地方和莲太郎的家很近，所以莲太郎就经常会去看望庄吾。在幼稚园里围着绣着向日葵的围裙工作的庄吾混在小孩子当中一直都笑着，见到莲太郎的时候会用力挥手。

那一天莲太郎正好在战斗的疲惫之中摇摇晃晃经过幼稚园，然后他被庄吾扶住了，在那样的关头莲太郎的嘴唇不小心蹭到了庄吾的。庄吾愣了一下，莲太郎的脸庞一下子涨红就像是火烧一样——他看着懵懂的庄吾，想要装作一切都没有发生。

庄吾大概看不出来吧？莲太郎想，庄吾平时乖巧得混在小孩子当中，肯定不会明白这是什么的，而且这本来就是意外。

他没有一直将视线落在庄吾的身上。

15.

对人存在着误解的结果就是倒霉，莲太郎终于明白了什么叫做自作自受，此时此刻的他被常磐庄吾压在身下，微笑依旧又甜又软的庄吾对他眨了眨眼睛。

“莲太郎喜欢我，对吧？”

“一直都在偷偷看我，在情人节的时候买了巧克力但是不敢送给我最后自己吃掉导致上火，写了情书然后有错别字就撕掉结果浪费了买来的所有信纸，还念着我的名字在厕所里唔唔唔唔唔唔……”

最后一句话被脸红的莲太郎捂在了嘴里。

但是庄吾用着“我全都知道”的眼神看着莲太郎，某一瞬间莲太郎终于明白了庄吾所说的魔王究竟是怎么回事。个子小小的庄吾又眨了眨眼睛，打算用别的方法告白。

（完）

毫无作用的其他设定（大概算是一个PS？）

1、告白结束的第二天莲太郎没去训练场。

2、“虽然我已经不是假面骑士了，但是我还是可以战斗的啊。”

3、“快看快看莲太郎！我又可以变身了！”


End file.
